Nunca entenderás que senti
by Jazy015
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado de su largo viaje después de que la guerra terminó. Solo han pasado dos años, el festival de Rinne está cerca y su regreso se debe a un pequeño descanso para visitar a Naruto, su rival, su compañero... o eso es lo que cree el ojizarco.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de kishi, pero hagan de cuenta que en este fic son míos y el NaruSasu es para

 _Issy Von Schweert_

...

Sí, esto es un yaoi, así que espero que lo disfrutes.

Este Fic participa en el intercambio de regalos del AMIGO SECRETO 2015-2016 del foro _"La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"_

El pedido de Issy Von Schweet fue exactamente el siguiente (pero las partes en negritas lo puse yo):

...

1º Pedido: Romántico. NaruSasu, es innecesario explicar mi amor a esta pareja jaja. Pero pido algo importante, no quiero lemon **(No hay),** no, me gustan esas historias que no se necesita sexo loco desenfrenado para demostrar que personajes se aman **(Estoy de acuerdo)**. Si es AU o no, no me afecta, pero si es del mundo cannon, hagamos como si el capitulo 700 y todo lo que le sigue, no existiera jaja **(te apoyo)**. No quiero que trate de infidelidad o terceros en discordia, no quiero que haya un malo de la nada o que usen a Hinata o Sakura para eso **(No hay enemigos en este fic, tranquis)**. Puede ser de cualquier genero, algo bien dulce y bonote como para vomitar arcoiris, o alguien bien dramático que me haga llorar como una magdalena **(puede que encuentres de las dos)**. Y se que es mucho pedir que no haya ooc, aunque sea que Naruto no sea una bola de testosterona malvada y Sasuke un uke delicado como ala de mariposa **(lo intenté, espero que comprendas que no soy Kishi y no hago milagros pero de todas formas pongo mucho esfuerzo)** , plzz no, que sea el rubio adicto el ramen y el azabache arisco de siempre **(¡Oh! Entonces puede que haya cumplido este punto)**.

.

.

Muy bien, que disfrutes el fic, hermosa, ya luego me dices que tal. Lo chequé muchas veces (si me equivoqué en algo, sorry).

Así que, espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

...

 _ **NaruSasu o SasuNaru**_

 _ **.**_

 **..**

 **...**  
 **...Teme...**

.

.

.

 _Después_ _de aquella guerra, ver a Sakura llorar, a Naruto aun sonreír a pesar de toda esa agonía..._

 _Me hizo sentir... como si ya no fiera el mismo._

 _Incluso su amor a pesar de todo me hacía sentir diferente. No merecido._

 _Cuando Naruto perdió el brazo en realidad no sabía que decir para disculparme._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Lo siento?_

 _._

 _._

 _No. Un lo siento no compensa nada. Nada de lo que yo haga lo va a compensar._

 _Solo queda disculparme con promesas y esperanzas._

 _Esperanzas de quitarme esa carga de culpa... sobre todo por lo que hice e intenté hacerle a Naruto Uzumaki._  
.

.

.

...

—Sasuke... —Sakura seguía de pie observándome desde la entrada de mi habitación asignada en el hospital. Naruto seguía dormido después de días. Ya había perdido la cuenta... pero suponía que había pasado al rededor de dos semanas.

—Desde que la guerra terminó yo solo seguía pensando en mi ego. —Mi voz era dura como siempre y sentía mi cuerpo tensarse. El rubio cabello del Uzumaki seguía como siempre al igual que sus cicatrices. Algo tan fácil de curar que un brazo totalmente exterminado—. Deseaba saber si por fin lo había superado. Pero más que nada... anhelaba con mi corazón exterminar algo que es más fuerte que un solo lazo.

Sakura siguió observándome desde la puerta con cierta melancolía. Después de todo, era lo menos que podía expresar por ahora. No había nada que arreglar que no fuera un brazo.

Lo menos que podíamos hacer era arreglar nuestros corazones con el tiempo. Solo que ella sabe que el mio va a ser el más dificil de todos.

—¿Se lo dirás? —preguntó por fin con cierto temor en su voz. Era quebradizo, simulando derrota—. ¿L-Lo confesarás?

Guardé silencio sentado a un lado del Uzumaki que se encontraba en una camilla posterior a la que yo, hace dos semanas, me había encontrado.

—No. —Fue mi respuesta automática mientras pasaba mi única mano sobre la del rubio. Me concentré en su tacto. En su nueva piel completamente vendada—. No debe saberlo... aun.

Sakura se acercó para apoyar su mano en mi hombro como consuelo.

Era estúpido.

No había nada que consolar.

Desde que todo terminó ya no había manera.

Desde que él... me perdonó.

—Volveré mañana. —Me acerqué a la salida caminando con lentitud de vuelta al único techo donde me sentiría bienvenido. Un lugar no difícil de encontrar para todos.

La residencia Uzumaki había sido destruida desde la batalla con Pain, en su mayoría por mi culpa. Lo único que quedó fueron escombros... pero no fue difícil para el Uzumaki encontrar un nuevo hogar parecido al anterior a ese.

Sus iniciales estaban en la entrada como si hubiera dejado huella en el letrero de un gran héroe.

Algo muy lógico e irónico.

—Hm. —Mi sonrisa se deslizó en el momento en que la perilla de la puerta de aquella habitación giró entrando como si me sintiera bienvenido desde el principio.

El aroma era a soledad, polvo y tristeza contenida. Aunque de alguna manera, ya me sentía familiarizado con todas esas cosas.

Para alguien que sabe lo que ha perdido es muy normal.

Pasar por las paredes y tocarlas. Mover el polvo con los dedos por la familiaridad y el descuido del hogar.

La soledad así es. Se acumula sino sabes cómo enfrentarla.

Acercándome a su cama la miré como si fuera alguna reliquia de todo lo que había en el pequeño departamento, y al sentarme en ella me sentía...

Menos solo de lo que creía.

.

.

.

— _¡Sasukeeee!_

 _En posición esperé el primer ataque del rubio sin temor alguno. Mis ojos estaban fijos en los de él de una manera diferente a la de antes._

 _Me estaba sintiendo preparado para dar el golpe de gracia._

— _Sasuke._ — _La voz de Iruka-sensei retumbó en mis oídos como cuchillas desgarrando mi pecho_ —. _Es suficiente._

 _Para cuando volví en mi solo vi un rostro completamente inquieto, estupefacto y sin comprender lo que estaba pasando._

 _Había intentado matarlo. Más de una vez pensando en mi hermano y en mi necesidad de acabarlo._

 _Destruirlo_ _._

 _Y eso quería hacer con todos los que se metieran en mi camino._

...

.

.

 _Incluso en aquella vez_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡¿Cómo puedes...?!_ — _Teniendo a Naruto sobre mi cuerpo en aquella batalla bajo las estatuas de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju podía sentir que mi corazón retumbar más fuerte. Mucho más sonoro que otras veces_ — _¡¿Cómo puedes saber lo que siento... si ni siquiera sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido?! ¡Nunca tuviste el amor de una familia! ¡Jamás sabrás lo que se siente perder todo!_

 _Los ojos de Naruto eran diferentes. Más profundos. Sinceros._

— _Tienes razón._ — _Contestó sin preámbulos y sin contradicción_ —. _No se lo que es eso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aun viendo todo desde atrás de la carpa de circo o el telón podía ver a un Naruto que brillaba como el sol._

 _Podía ver a alguien que evolucionaba y aprendía a sobre llevar el dolor de una forma que jamás lo hice yo._

 _Incluso aprendió a perdonar a otros a pesar del dolor que le han causado desde que era más chico._

 _Eso hizo conmigo..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No había mejor amigo._

 _Ni mejor persona a la cual amar sino es la que te ha perdonado más de una vez de las que mereces._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yo quiero que me perdone, pero no solo con una sonrisa para hacerme sentir bien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Desde aquel momento lo intenté..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y es por eso que me fui_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pero volví después de dos años._

 _Por él._

...

.

.

.

 _ **Dos años después...**_

Gruñí con fuerza mientras seguía viendo al rubio comer ramen como si él fuera pariente de un cerdo insaciable.

—¡Neh, Sasuke! —Naruto apenas había tragado todo su ramen de un sorbo y se atrevía a hablar con la boca llena de restos de verdura y pasta—. ¿Seguro que no vas a querer?

Como sino fuera suficiente, una vena resaltó de mi frente. Deslicé mi plato hacia él de forma estratégica para que quedara justo frente a él, luego, mi mano pasó suavemente por su nuca y me limité a contestar con un tajante:

—No. —Empujé su rostro al plato empapandolo por completo. En el momento en que él se separó del traste y la mesa volteó a verme con rabia y enfado, pero antes de que pudiera hacerme algo yo ya estaba quitando la carpa estorbosa del restaurante Ijiraku.

—¡SASUKE!

Escuché sus pisadas demasiado pesadas y cercas cada vez. No era necesario ocultar mi sonrisa en ese momento, y no la disimulé cuando él me tomó de un hombro para girarme y verlo de frente. La situación resultaba algo divertida. Ver a Naruto tomarme del cuello de la camisa y con el rostro completamente empapado de caldo no podía verlo todos los días.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa-ttebayo?!

—¿A mi?—Bufé con una media sonrisa—. Dímelo tú, Naruto. Estás empapado de caldo.

—¡No te hagas, imbécil! —Su voz chillona retumbó mis oídos. ¿Qué podía ser mejor? ¿Verlo correr hacia mi o ver su rostro completamente empapado?—¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?

—Me preguntaste donde quería comer una vez que volví de misión, ¿recuerdas? —Una ceja se levantó de su rostro y yo proseguí esta vez esfumando mi sonrisa—. Y me llevaste al lugar que menos quería.

—¡¿Y por qué no simplemente preguntaste-ttebayo?!

—Porque... —despojé sus manos del cuello de mi camisa de un golpe manteniendo mi distancia definitiva que tengo con él—, tu nunca escuchas.

—Oigan. —Una voz grave y masculina se escuchó por la calle. Naruto alzó la mirada viendo hacia mi espalda para poco después mostrar cara de sorpresa—. Ustedes a pesar de todo nunca se llevarán bien ¿verdad?

—Kakashi-sensei. —El rostro de Naruto parecía iluminarse a diferencia de antes. Aunque poco después aquella cara de niño berrinchudo volvió a aparecer señalándome como si aun tuviéramos 12 años—. ¡Él tiene la culpa!

—Tsk. —Rodé los ojos mirando al cielo pidiendo paciencia—. De verdad nunca cambias...

—Solo han pasado... —Kakashi comenzó contar con los dedos poco después de guardar su libro —¿Qué? ¿Dos años? No se habían visto en dos años y aun parece que siguen sin llevarse bien. Deberían mínimo fingir que se quieren. —Suspiró mostrando pereza aunque su mascara le cubriera la mitad del rostro —. Le harían un favor a todos...

—Hm. —Sonreí con descaro ante el comentario—. Ni en un millón de años Naruto y yo nos llevaremos bien del todo.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo!

—Con tus olores asquerosos y tu boca grasienta hablándome siempre a la cara. —Mostré una mueca de asco—. ¿Quién podría aguantar todo eso?

—¡¿Ha?!

—Sasuke... —Kakashi llevó una mano a su frente en señal de rendición soltando un largo suspiro que logró escucharse—. Me rindo. Por mi peleen entre ustedes como cachorros... mientras no hagan el problema más grande, supongo.

—Hm. —Acomodé mi capa color café claro antes de que Naruto lo manchara. Después de todo, el festival de Rinne iba a empezar dentro de algunas semanas y cuando ese día llegara yo lamentablemente me tendría que ir —. Como sea, tampoco es como si deseara pasar mi estancia peleando con este idiota.

Comencé a caminar pasando de largo a Kakashi-sensei para dirigirme al nuevo edificio Hokage.

—Me he retrasado y tenía que entregar un informe. —Comenté con cierto fastidio en mi tono de voz. Salir a comer ramen desde un principio no pareció mala idea; de hecho, desde el inicio parecía... que algo bueno podría sacar de eso. Después de todo, han pasado dos años desde que había tenido la ultima oportunidad de comer con Naruto.

—De hecho... —Kakashi arrastró esa ultima palabra con ligera pereza —, a eso venía. Técnicamente... debí mandar a alguien a buscarte... pero pensaba que hacerlo yo en persona mejoraría las cosas.

—¿Hm? —Naruto alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que yo. Era realmente ilógico viniendo de Kakashi-sensei. Pero si hizo eso... debía ser por algo.

—Quiero hablar con ustedes. —El albino nos miró a ambos con cierta felicidad en el rostro. Parecía ser que lo había hecho a propósito —. De una ultima misión antes del viaje de Sasuke.

.

.

.

—¡¿EH?!

Kakashi y yo miramos a Naruto como si se tratara de un inmaduro. Por más que tratáramos de hacerlo madurar parece ser que será una misión sin descanso y sin rumbo...

—Naruto. Solo es una semana...

—¡¿P-Pero por qué?!

—... —Gruñí otra vez después de tantas preguntas. No entiendo porqué tanto escándalo por una simple misión normal y sencilla. Creo que estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de volver.

—Solo irán a un viaje de reconocimiento en la aldea samurai. —Comentó Kakashi con un suspiro de rendición—. Solo van y regresan. El viaje consta de una semana de cuatro días de ida y tres de regreso. Para cuando Sasuke vuelva, solo será necesario dejar el informe para que él continúe con su camino.

—Hm... —El rubio cruzó sus brazos analizando con más detalle la situación en que Kakashi quería involucrarlo. Era verdad. Se trataba de un viaje largo. A Naruto no le importaba ir conmigo... sino el tiempo del recorrido. Pero al final suspiró—. Incluso este tipo de cosas son un dolor en el culo-ttebayo...

—Deberías relajarte. —Kakashi sonrió hacia Naruto para tranquilizarlo—. Ve el lado positivo. Ustedes dos tendrán más tiempo como amigos y recordaran viejos tiempos. Tomen lo como unas vacaciones.

Nuestros ojos se agrandaron ante la simple posibilidad de tener unas vacaciones para nosotros.

Aunque... ¿quién en su sano juicio tomaría el trabajo como un descanso?

Al parecer Kakashi... supongo.

—Kakashi-sensei... —Naruto alzó una mano pidiendo permiso para hablar —. Debe mejorar su concepto de vacaciones...

Si Kakashi pensaba decir algo fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

Dos Ambus, ambos con sus respectivas mascaras, se encontraban inclinados hacia kakashi con respeto y uno de ellos, aún de rodillas, comenzó a hablar.

—Hokage-sama, tenemos un informe de mucha importancia.

—¿Es urgente? —preguntó el Hatake mirándolos con seriedad.

—Señor. —Insistió el Ambu. El otro, su acompañante, alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente—. Se trata de Hiashi Hyuga.

Kakashi nos miró a nosotros y luego a los ninjas ambu.

El Hatake amablemente nos pidió que nos fuéramos y que nos buscaría después. No nos negamos, en realidad, no había forma de hacerlo. Así que Naruto y yo nos fuimos por nuestro lado, aun curiosos de lo que había ocurrido.

Naruto, en el camino a casa, solo suspiró. Se estaba haciendo de noche y las luces de la aldea se comenzaron a encender. Chicas que pasaban por nuestro lado se acercaban penosas al Uzumaki pidiendo autógrafos o fotos con él.

Otras no se atrevían y ni se acercaban, las fulminaba con la mirada lo más que podía cuando se acercaban un solo centímetro de nuestra distancia.

Está muy bien que Naruto se haya convertido en el héroe de Konoha, pero me cela el que otras chicas se acerquen a él, aunque no se lo diga.

—¡Vaya, Sasuke! ¡Por fin sirves de algo! —gritó el Uzumaki feliz de la vida mientras caminaba a mi lado.

Una vena resaltó de mi frente y seguí serio en nuestra eterna caminata por la aldea. Me limité a mirar al rubio por el rabillo del ojo con una media sonrisa y con cierto enfado ya que no sabía de que iba su comentario.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Naruto?

—Cuando estoy contigo las chicas no se me acercan a dar regalos —dijo éste mientras intentaba cargar algunos, aunque no tantos—. Konohamaru me ayudaba a cargar una pila de estos antes de que tú llegaras. Creo que las chicas te tienen miedo... y eso que antes eras popular.

¿Popular? Nunca me ha gustado que se refieran a mi con esa palabra pero, sí, solía ser popular.

—Celoso. —Sonreí mientras seguíamos caminando. Pasamos así mucho tiempo y en cierta manera me estaba cansando—. ¿Y no hay alguna chica que te guste? —pregunté como un tema de conversación. No es que quiera parecer que me importe, pero estoy aburrido y en parte quiero saber—. Solo pregunto considerando que ya debes de conocer a varias admiradoras tuyas, Naruto.

—Pues... —Naruto alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo—... amm...

El hecho de que tardara demasiado me parecía un alivio. Me gusta Naruto y saber eso puede ayudarme a mi, pero si a él de verdad no le gusta nadie eso puede considerarse una ventaja.

Aunque no creo que a él le gusten los hombres.

—Como sea. —Rodé los ojos y tomé un desvío en el camino—. Nos vemos, dobe. Ya han pasados dos horas y Kakashi no nos ha buscado, así que me iré a casa.

—¡¿EH?! —Naruto agrandó los ojos viendo como poco a poco comenzaba a alejarme—¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡Apenas son las ocho!

—Me da igual. —No me detuve en ningún segundo y seguí mi camino.

Sí, Uzumaki, ¿qué esperas? sígueme, eso es lo que quiero que hagas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Detuve mis pasos en cuanto escuché esa pregunta.

Sí, claro que quiero que me acompañe, claro que lo deseo, pero no pienso decírselo.

—¿Para qué quieres acompañarme? —pregunté girando levemente la cabeza pero sin mirarlo directamente—. No harías nada en mi casa.

—No te he visto desde hace dos años... ¡Deberíamos hacer algo divertido!

Una idea no muy inocente pasó por mi mente. Así que, girando mi cuerpo por completo, le miré con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Algo divertido? —pregunté, aunque más bien, esa pregunta me la hice a mi mismo—. Bien.

Por alguna razón sentí que Naruto me observaba raro, inseguro pero aun así mostró una sonrisa en su rostro.

No tenía porqué temer. Solo estaría conmigo... en mi casa.

.

.

.

Naruto soltó un largo suspiro mientras tomaba de su vaso un poco de sake pero bebiéndolo de un solo trago.

Una gota de sudor bajó por mi frente cuando vi el horrible estado del Uzumaki. Si tan solo Sakura lo estuviera viendo, era muy posible que ahora mismo terminara golpeado.

—Entonces Sakura dijo "¿Crees que soy bonita?" ¿Y cuál fue la respuesta de Sai! ¡JA! ¡Le dijo que era fea! ¿Oíste? ¡FEA!

Cómo. Habla.

—Aja... —Me tomé mi quinto trago de sake con lentitud mientras seguía observando al Uzumaki quitarse su bufanda con tosquedad.

—Agh, no puede ser. —El idiota se enredó solo en su propia bufanda...

Teme.

Mientras plácidamente observaba a Naruto hablar como avestruz en el comedor de mi casa no sabía exactamente que hacer. Mi idea principal era solo traer a Naruto y observarlo beber como idiota solo para mantenerlo ocupado y así pensar en que otra cosa hacer. Luego mi mente despegó al otro lado del mundo donde yo, en mis recuerdos de hoy, era testigo al observar como chicas quienes anteriormente ni le hacían caso, ahora lo admiraban.

Él siempre fue mi rival, sin quitar el hecho de que en alguna parte de mi lo quería conmigo, pero por otra siempre deseaba superarlo y golpearlo.

Sobre todo golpearlo.

—Neh, Sasuke... —Cuando dijo mi nombre mostré interés ya que todo el rato se la pasó hablando de si mismo u otras cosas insignificantes— ¿tu no tienes a nadie con el que quieras compartir tus últimos momentos de vida?

Ante esa pregunta espontanea sentí que mi corazón se detenía al no saber cómo contestarla.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, idiota? —pregunté con una leve sonrisa nerviosa—. El alcohol ya te afectó la cabeza.

—No, enserio. —preguntó el Uzumaki esta vez mirándome a los ojos con una ceja en alto—. Tengo curiosidad.

Solté un suspiro y tomé un poco de sake. Cuando sentí el liquido pasar por mi garganta me hizo sentir un poco más calmado que antes, pero no quitaba el hecho que de todas maneras me sentía nervioso.

—Probablemente contigo —confesé sin escrupulosos y sin dignarme a verlo a los ojos—. No tengo a nadie más que a ti con el que podría compartir eso...

Naruto agrandó los ojos con sorpresa ante mi contestación, aunque inesperadamente el rubio ojizarco comenzó a reír y me deleitó con su más grande sonrisa.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero también tienes a Sakura y a Kakashi-sensei!

Una vena resaltó de mi frente en cuanto me dijo esa idiotez.

Idiota.

—Eres un maldito ciego —dije con una sonrisa que contenía cierta parte de ira y cierta parte de romperle la cara—, estás tan idiota que hasta podría...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la puerta de mi casa fue abierta mostrando a un hombre con la mitad de la cara cubierta y los ojos cansados.

—Perdonen la demora. —Kakashi se sentó con nosotros con cuidado tomando un vaso y la botella de sake para llenarlo—. Tuvimos un problema grave...

—¿Hm? —Mirando a Kakashi podía entender que si algo lo había cansado era porque posiblemente lo que sucedió fue más grave de lo que estaba esperando.

—Supongo que la misión de la aldea Samurari puede esperar... —dijo el Hatake llevando una mano a su mascarilla para bajarla.

Mis ojos se agrandaron al recordar esos días en que los tres intentamos ver lo que había debajo de ella.

Su mano, con lentitud comenzó a bajar la mascarilla; estaba tan cerca de...

—¡SASUKE! —Naruto me soltó un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que girara la cabeza al lado contrario de donde estaba Kakashi.

Con mi único brazo le devolví el golpe y para cuando observé a nuestro sensei, él, muy satisfecho, se había terminado su sake.

—¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?! —grité a Naruto, esta vez mirándolo a él.

—¡Te estaba hablando y te decía que Kakashi ya llegó!

—¡No era necesario golpearme, estúpido!

—Calma, calma. —Kakashi sonrió a Naruto y a nuestra escena mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa—. No es para tanto, además, esta vez quiero decirles algo importante.

—¿Qué pasará con nuestra misión? —preguntó Naruto ligeramente sonrojado de las mejillas por el alcohol.

—A ti, Naruto, te tengo una misión muy especial —Kakashi bajó la mascara del lado en que su sharingan estaba cubierto. Naruto lo observó fijamente y el Hatake, aún sonriendo, alzó su mano izquierda haciendo un sello—, y eso es descansar.

El genjutsu en Naruto funcionó. En cuanto el sharingan hizo efecto en el rubio éste se desmayó y cayó de espalda al suelo.

Estupefacto miré al Hatake con una ceja en alto. Kakashi suspiró y me miró seriamente en mi dirección. Cubrió su sharingan de nuevo y su mirada quedó fija en su vaso vacío.

—Hiashi desapareció hace unos días, con anterioridad él se había contactado con una persona que decía ser pariente de la familia Hyuga. —Con cuidado, tomó su sombrero de Hokage y lo dejó en la mesa de madera con precaución, pasando una mano por su cabello para peinarlo—. Siendo el cabecilla de la familia Hyuga los ancianos están desesperados. Envié agentes ambu a buscarlos, pero creo que tú también serías un buen elemento.

—¿Quiere que vaya con los Ambu?

—No. Esta misión es individual, solitaria. —Kakashi giró su vista hacia el Uzumaki que roncaba en el suelo, pero esta vez, con una mirada vacía—. Además, algo aquí no me gusta...

—¿Cuándo debo partir?

—Inmediatamente. —Kakashi me miró, esta vez más pensativo y seguro—. Aunque los Ambus se hayan adelantado creo que tu también podrías ayudar mucho. Si hay algo peligroso ante todo esto no puedo enviar a Naruto. Después de todo, él es el héroe de la aldea... y los ancianos no permitirían dejarlo.

Bufé, esta vez con enojo y frustración. Solo llevaba un día de haber vuelto y me mandaban de regreso fuera de la aldea.

—Bien. —contesté de forma tajante. Mis ojos pasaron sobre los de Naruto y la tristeza comenzó a invadirme.

Después de todo, creo que mi destino no es pasarla contigo, Uzumaki.

—Partiré mañana, no he descansado, Kakashi; creo que deberías tomar en cuenta eso.

—Lo sé. Por eso envié a ninjas Ambu a adelantarse con el trabajo para que puedas completarlo después.

—Supongo que eso servirá.

—Menos mal. —Hatake miró a Naruto dormido como si también él fuera un problema. Mantuvo su mirada en él por unos segundos para después suspirar y hablar más relajado—. Ahora no se que vamos a hacer con él.

—Déjalo. —Me serví un poco más de sake y lo bebí de poco a poco—. No es un problema tan grande el que se quede dormido.

—Cuando recuerde que lo dormí probablemente haga un drama mañana...

—Hm. —Sonreí ante la simple idea de ver esa escena. Una lastima, porque no voy a estar—. Es Naruto, es de esperarse.

—Como sea. —Kakashi se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir me dirigió una ultima mirada—. Te lo encargo. Espero que descanses. Sakura preguntó por ti, por cierto...

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que seguías fuera —contestó el albino levantando una ceja—. ¿Por qué no querías que se enterara?

—Es Sakura y eso la hace una molestia.

—Pero ella sabe de tus sentimientos...

—Ese no es el problema —respondí de forma tajante, aunque, en cierta forma, sí era un problema. El hecho de que Sakura supiera lo que siento lo era. Ella apoyaba a Naruto pero a la vez lo odiaba. Ella siempre me quiso cuando eramos niños y todavía lo sigue haciendo. El ver a Naruto le hace recordar su derrota y de haberse enterado de mi regreso no nos hubiera dado un tiempo a solas—. No quiero que se entrometa.

—Bueno, es tu problema. —Hatake salió de mi casa haciendo un vago ademán de mano a modo de despedida—. Que descanses.

Cuando escuché que sus pasos se hacían más distantes fue cuando me sentí tranquilo. Miré a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo para verlo dormido y pude darme cuenta que incluso inconsciente sigue siendo un idiota.

— _Ramen... no, ya no más... es mucho... ¿Mi dinero? Ah, Kakashi pagará... no, él paga... lo siento Kakashi-sensei... sí, seré Hokage y le pagaré todos los platos que pagó por mi... de todas formas usted paga... sí, no, Sakura, deja de golpearme..._

Me aguanté la risa al escuchar semejantes idioteces, al fin de cuentas, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

—Creo que... —Me acerqué a los baúles de mi casa en búsqueda de una frazada o algo con que cubrirle para que pueda dormirse. Como no tenía tantas cosas en esta casa no era tan difícil de buscar, así que, en uno de los cajones de mi habitación encontré algo con lo que el Uzumaki podría dormir.

Cuando volví al comedor pude ver a Naruto una vez más completamente dormido y balbuceando.

—Idiota —dije una vez más antes de aventarle la almohada de lleno en la cara junto con las sabanas haciendo que se despertara.

—¡¿EH?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sasuke!

—Ya es tarde, así que dormirás aquí. Esas cosas son para que duermas en el suelo, así que haz tu cama pronto y duérmete.

—¡¿Qué hora es?!

—¿Eso que importa? —pregunté con cierto enfado ante la importancia del Uzumaki en irse—. Nadie te espera en casa, así que no hará mal que te quedes a dormir.

—...—Naruto no dijo nada pero eso no quitó el hecho de que fui arisco con él—. Teme...

Me acerqué al baño de mi casa y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Me di una ducha, me cepillé la boca, me vestí con algo cómodo y salí. Cuando abrí la puerta Naruto se encontraba en posición de loto jugando con las sábanas en silencio, pero cuando alzó la mirada y me observó parecía distraído y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces todavía despierto? —pregunté esta vez ligeramente molesto y... no lo se, tal vez nervioso.

—Estoy sucio. —Fue su respuesta.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—¡No me voy a dormir así de apestoso, Sasuke!

—Tsk. —Me adentré al baño de nuevo y le aventé una toalla completamente mojada de lleno a la cara.

—¡Idiota!

—Como soy el único que se duerme en esta casa solo tengo una toalla con la que te podrás limpiar.

—¡Que asco! ¡Esto tocó tus cosas!

—¿Y qué si tocó mis cosas? —pregunté con gracia y con una sonrisa llena de burla—¿No te gusta?

—¡Por supuesto que no, teme!

—Pues si te quieres bañar eso será con lo único que podrás secarte.

—Diablos... —Naruto, tomando la toalla con cierta impotencia y enfado, se acercó a la puerta del baño haciéndome a un lado para cerrarla tras de sí.

—Hm. —Alcé la barbilla en cuanto él la cerró de golpe. Sí, me sentía enojado porque aunque sabía que lo hice de juego no me gustó su forma de reaccionar con asco y sobre todo con fobia.

Pasaron largos minutos y durante ese tiempo me tomé la libertad de recoger el desorden.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó el Uzumaki dentro del baño —. ¡Sasuke!

Una gota de sudor bajó de mi frente en cuanto escuchaba sus gritos. Así que, con cierta pereza toqué la puerta para llamar su atención y le grité por igual:

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Tienes ropa vieja que no uses?

Miré mi closeth y considerando lo que me ponía de forma habitual era muy probable que así fuera.

—Sí.

—¿Crees poder prestarme alguna?

Me acerqué a mi armario y tomé algunas prendas que pudieran quedarle. Así que, antes de entrar toqué y al abrir me adentré al baño con cierta indiferencia y lentitud; pero al levantar la cabeza pude visualizar dos cosas:

Una de ellas era su torso completamente desnudo y, además de eso, pude notar que estaba usando mi cepillo.

—¡¿Por qué mierda usas mi cepillo, estúpido?!

—¡No tenía nada con qué lavarme los dientes así que usé el tuyo!

—¡Pude haber ido a una tienda y haberte comprado uno!

—¡¿A estas horas?!

—Tsk. —Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse al saber que mi saliva se había combinado con la suya en mi cepillo de dientes. Lo que aún no puedo entender es... ¿cómo es que se atrevió a usarlo? Quiero decir, es mi saliva y... agh, creo que soy el único que piensa ese tipo de cosas banales—. Vístete.

Aventé mi ropa hacia su torso para que pudiera atraparlo y salí del baño lo más rápido que pude.

Para mantener mi mente serena tuve que sentarme en la cama de mi habitación sin quitar mi mirada de la puerta del baño ni por un instante. Naruto no tardó tanto en salir completamente vestido con ropas viejas mías. Ambos técnicamente estábamos vestido casi igual. Usábamos unos pants completamente grises y una camiseta negra.

Lo que me llamó la atención eran sus pies mojados. Mientras más caminaba hacia mi dirección pude notar que gotas salpicaban el suelo. Naruto en ese preciso instante estaba frente a mi caminando con los brazos acomodados tras su nuca mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente hacia mi dirección.

—Vaya, el baño estuvo muy... —Agrandé los ojos cuando vi lo que sucedió. El muy estúpido se había resbalado y dio dos pasos hacia el frente dirigiéndose hacia mi.

—No, no, no, ¡No...! —Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos al ver lo que había sucedido.

Naruto estaba más impactado que yo, aun más porque él fue el que había cometido el descuido.

Mi espalda estaba completamente recargada sobre la cama mientras él se mantenía sobre mi en una posición comprometedora. Sus manos se encontraban apoyadas a un lado de mi rostro mientras mis ojos y los suyos mantenían contacto visual durante un corto periodo de tiempo que para mi fue eterno.

—Y-Yo... —Tartamudeó el Uzumaki atónito y aun confuso por lo que había pasado.

—Tsk. —Mostré una mueca de disgusto a propósito porque siempre desee esto. Esta posición, este momento... pero no que fuera espontaneo u oportuno—. Idiota.

Naruto parpadeó dos veces seguidas y al darse cuenta que no se había movido comenzó a levantarse riéndose por lo sucedido.

—Por poco y... —No logró terminar porque _yo no lo dejé hacerlo._

Él no lo entendía, pero yo sí. Mi única mano había tomado al rubio de la cabeza y lo atraje hacia mi para poder besarlo.

No fue un beso suave, ni mucho menos tranquilo. Cuando él intentó abrir la boca para hablar introducí mi lengua sin dejarlo hacerlo.

—S-Sasuke... —Intenté mantener ese beso pero no lo logré. Sentí un empujón y un golpe en el estomago que me hizo ceder y separarme de aquel beso.

Cuando lo miré él estaba estupefacto, confuso y serio, tan serio cuando pelee con él la ultima vez.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —preguntó con enfado viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Una media sonrisa apareció en mi cara mostrando diversión con un toque de lujuria ante esa pregunta, porque por fin lo había hecho.

Por fin pude besarlo.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Me besaste.

—¿Sí, y?

—¡¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste?!

—¿No es obvio?

—¡Déjate de idioteces y contesta!

—Tsk. —Me enderecé lentamente de la cama y le miré fijamente, esta vez eliminando todo atisbo de sonrisa—. Que molesto eres...

—Sasuke...

—Ya nos habíamos besado antes, imbécil.

—Era diferente.

—¿Diferente? —Mi ira comenzó a salir a flote, esta vez, sin contenerme—¿Fue diferente? ¿Sólo porque fueron _un accidente_ lo hacen diferente?

—El simple hecho de que fueron accidentales lo hacen diferente.

Apreté mi mandíbula con más fuerza que antes. Mi mano, apoyada en la cama, comenzó a apretar las sábanas esta vez para controlar los sentimientos acumulados que poco a poco estaba comenzando a dejar escapar.

—¿Por qué...? —pregunté con ira y dolor, dolor de saber la respuesta, pero más que nada, sentía dolor porqué nunca me había animado a hacerle esta pregunta—¿Por qué hablas de ello como si te hubiera dado asco? ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

—¡Sasuke! ¡Yo solo...!

—¿Acaso te da asco, eh, Naruto? —Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, no con la intención de besarlo, sino con la intención enfrentarlo—. ¿Te da asco por el simple hecho de ser un hombre? ¿Te da asco besarme?

—¡Sí! ¡Joder! ¡Sí!

Me detuve. Lentamente me hice hacia atrás alejándome del rubio para vagar por mi mente.

No podía comprender porque seguía enfadado, arrepentido y... triste. De alguna manera, siempre, desde que lo conocí y supe de lo que sentía, sabía que podía pasar esto.

Así que me cegué y eso intenté por el resto de los años. Intenté evitar en pensar en esto. Intenté fingir que... él y yo solo eramos amigos.

Pero jamás sentí eso, ese amor, ese cariño...

—Tsk. —Con fuerza patee al Uzumaki lejos de mi, bajé la mirada cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin dignarme a dirigirle la mirada —. Lárgate...

Fue un susurro, un susurro que contenía rabia. Llevé mi única mano a mi frente y me mantuve en esa posición mientras intentaba contener la ira, la impotencia y mi odio.

—S-Sasuke...

—¡LÁRGATE!

Mi grito se escuchó en toda la habitación tensando al Uzumaki y provocando que éste poco a poco comenzara a alejarse.

—Lo siento...

Escuché sus pasos, leves a diferencia de antes. Recogió su ropa y se llevó sus pertenencias. Probablemente se fue con mi ropa puesta, pero qué más daba. De todas formas lo que menos quiero ahora es tener algo que él haya tocado y que fuera mio.

—Tsk. —Cuando cerró la puerta las lagrimas comenzaron a correr con fluidez aunque no lo deseara. Comencé a sollozar en voz baja apretando la mandíbula para dejar de llorar.

De todas formas fue imposible. ¿Cómo no podía sentirme mal después de aquello que escuché?

Supongo que él nunca ha sido para mi y no lo fue desde siempre. Así que cuando me vaya no volveré y seguiré haciendo lo mismo de antes...

Estar siempre, pero siempre, lejos de él.

.

.

.

 _¿Continuará?_

* * *

 ** _Oh por los Fucking dioses *-* por fin~_**

 ** _Aunque pienso continuarlo... un poco... aunque esta vez con algo más de acción, romance y suspenso. Pero no sé, no es mi regalo xD es tuyo Issy, si tu crees que está bien así, pues entonces así lo dejaré._**

 ** _Quería darte comedia y pues... también un poco de drama, ya que dijiste que querías las dos cosas sin que hubiera un villano o villana_**

 ** _(Lo cual fue difícil en este cap... por lo menos en este porque había hecho como tres pinches tramas y de esas tres una tenía un villano o villana... y no, no era Sakura o Hinata)_**

 ** _Espero que lo hayas disfrutado~ y si quieres Issy lo puedo continuar si tú me lo permites :3_**

 ** _-w- jeje, ya si tienes algún comentario o idea que quisieras en tu fic lo tomaré en cuenta_** ** _(sí, porque es tu regalo, lo que lo hace tuyo y cualquier cosa que quieras lo puedo hacer)._**

 ** _Así que, gracias por leer. Perdona que apenas te lo esté entregando. Lo avancé desde hace un mes pero apenas lo voy acabando porque literalmente no sabía que diablos hacer..._**

 ** _Antes tenía una idea pero infligía en un aspecto que tú no querías y de ahí en fuera tuve exámenes y no tuve absolutamente NADA._**

 ** _Cerito inspiración durante un mes._**

 ** _Y bueno... espero que esto lo compense._**

 ** _¡Suerte, corazón! ¡Luego me dices que te pareció!_**

 ** _¡Sayo!_**

 ** _PD: Es mi primer fic de NaruSasu o SasuNaru e.e así que... si notaste mucho Ooc esa es mi justificación_**

 ** _*huye*_**


End file.
